stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Jackson
Patrick J. Jackson was a human male living in the 24th century. A police officer, during the 2370s, he became the head of the Kal-Dixas Space Port Police Department. ( ) History Patrick was born in Florida, Earth in 2343 into a Starfleet family. His father was born on the North American continent while his mother was from Spain. The elder Jacksons had been the chief of security and chief medical officer aboard the same starship for many years, before retiring to Earth. Patrick's first calling was to enter Starfleet, following in the family tradition. He excelled at the tactical and security portions of his training and worked hard in his studies. His future was bright, until tragedy struck at the beginning of his junior year. During a survival course, he was released into the jungle of a unsettled world with only a phaser, a compass, and a bottle of water to escape hostile natives (instructors). Patrick did not account for the poisonous, snakelike creature which nearly stole his life. He spent the better part of the year recovering from the encounter and Starfleet decided it would be in their best interests that Patrick be released from the Academy. Patrick moved on and earned a teaching degree from a school in Georgia. In spite of Starfleet's treatment of him, he requested a teaching position on a ship. Patrick loved his new career and the children and while he wasn't in Star Fleet, he felt he was close enough. That feeling lasted for only a few years until tragedy once again reared it's ugly head in Patrick's life when the Borg went after Earth. Patrick's ship was part of the armada assembled at Wolf 359. With all the parents at battle stations, children where placed in the classrooms. Even though the saucer section was detached and not posing a threat, the Borg went after it. During the short and hopeless battle, a support beam fell and pinned Patrick to the floor. He could only watch as fires spread and the children burned to death in front of him. He passed out from pain and shock and when he woke up three days later, his brain locked that memory away. Patrick's love for Starfleet and the wonders of space had faded. He knew he couldn't enter a class room anymore, although he couldn't remember why. But he remembered his law enforcement instructor's words as Starfleet Academy: "Pat, if you ever decide to become a police officer, give me a call. I'll set you up." So Patrick called. Indeed, true to his word, the instructor set him up with a position at the Mars Colony. Eventually, Patrick fell in love with a woman named Carrie. After he proposed to her he was sent to Earth for some training at Scotland Yard. Seeing it as a great opportunity he decided to take 3 months for the classes. When he returned Carrie was pregnant with another man's child. It was a crushing blow to Patrick, and he quit his position as Sheriff and moved on. In late 2373, he came to Kal-Dixas in response to a call for additional staff on the Spaceport's police force. As a detective for the KDSP PD, he became embroiled in the underworld affairs of the El-Aurian crimelord Yule and frequently clashed with private investigator Drake Mallory. Jackson, Patrick Jackson, Patrick Jackson, Patrick